Jamás cometeré tus mismos errores
by Rhae Todd
Summary: Una ladrona con un gran secreto hace estragos en la ciudad. Nadie salvo un Titan descubre su verdadera identidad, ¿Le gustara saber de quien se trata a nuestro héroe?


**Bien, ahora estoy aqui con un Raven x Red x, sé que no continue el otro y lo lamento, el tema es que tengo todo en la otra pc y hasta no irme a esa no puedo continuar. **

**Bien, supongo que Los Jovenes Titanes no me pertenecen, ya que de ser asi seria todo RxR o RxRedx xD**

* * *

Me sentía inquieta. Miraba todo con mucha cautela, deseando que esto saliera perfecto. Ya eran 2 años desde que hacía lo mismo, era como algo cotidiano, una manera de vivir. Sin embargo, como con cualquier otra cosa, uno tiene deseos, anhelos de que todo vaya bien, a pesar de la costumbre, de haber hecho esto una y otra vez siempre cabía lo posibilidad de que algo lo estropeara. Por eso siempre era tan precavida. Algo que mi padre me había enseñado desde el principio.

Ya al sentir que nada pasaba, proseguí con mis actuales planes. Nada muy grande, solo un pequeño robo a una joyería. Entre sin mucho esfuerzo y la alarma ni siquiera sonó. Ya dentro, me moví entre las sombras buscando mi gran paquete. Un diamante en bruto de 15 quilates. Como era algo esperable, estaba en una caja fuerte al final del salón. Revise entre mis artefactos y encontré el perfecto, una X que podía cortar prácticamente todo. Hice un agujero lo bastante grande como para que mi cuerpo pasara y entré sin mayores problemas.

Estaba a punto de tomar el diamante, cuando un explosivo hizo volar la puerta y aparecieron las siluetas de 5 personas. Los Jóvenes Titanes renovados, o como me gusta decirles a mí, Los Vejestorios Titanes. No es que fueran viejos, es solo que muchos ya pasaron los 25 años. El pequeño Robin, ahora es más conocido como Nightwing, un hombre hecho y derecho, casado y con hijos con la ahora no tan niña Starfire quien cambio rotundamente su traje de adolescente por uno más… provocativo. Mi padre suele suspirar por ella de vez en cuando, lo que me hace hervir los nervios. Pero sé que es imposible que ellos estén alguna vez, mas allá de que esa zorra "ama" a Nightwing, mi padre sí tiene códigos, aunque no lo parezca. Chico Bestia y Cyborg no presentaron mayores cambios, solo su conducta y personalidad, dejando de lado su manera de ser infantil de años antes. Ahora Chico Bestia tiene una hija de pocos años menos que yo con la más repugnante de todos los Titanes, Raven. Ella sigue siendo igual de fría y monótona que siempre. Solo cambio su traje por una especie de pollera y sus botas, las cuales están por encima de sus rodillas. La odiaba, la odiaba con todo mí ser… después de todo lo que paso, no me quedaba de otra.

—¿Titanes? No me esperaba verlos por aquí, ¿seguro que no se agitaron mucho? Venir hasta aquí con su edad, debe de ser agotador.

—Nosotros estamos bien… pero no veo la misma suerte para ti… ¡Titanes, Ataquen!— Y como desde el principio, todo volvió a ser como antes. La única diferencia, es que ahora no estaba mi padre portando este traje, sino yo.

Logre esquivar a Chico Bestia y Cyborg fácilmente, derrotándolos casi al instante. Starfire me costó un poco más, pero cayó igual que los otros. Y ahora solo me quedaban los dos últimos Titanes. Uno más despreciable que el otro. Elegí al chico primero, así podría acabar más tranquilamente con Raven. Jamás fui un as en lo mano a mano, pero mi padre me entreno muy bien y con la ayuda de algunos de mis artefactos, el enmascarado toco suelo casi inconsciente.

—Bueno Raven, solo faltas tú.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo tienes el traje de Red x?

—¿Qué pasa, Raven? ¿Acaso no puedes reconocerme ni a mí?

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Sabes que sí, es solo que tienes miedo de que lo que estás pensando sea verdad… ¿Pues sabes qué? Sí, yo soy…

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez!

Algo exploto cerca de nosotros.

—Porque ¿eh? ¿Por qué nunca estuviste ahí cuando te necesite? Todos necesitamos una madre… Y yo nunca tuve una. —Baje la vista al suelo. Muchas cosas cerca nuestro empezaron a prenderse en llamas por la explosión de hace un momento. Poco nos importó.

—Tienes que entenderme, Riss, mi lugar en los Jóvenes Titanes dependía de eso. Si sabían que había estado con un villano… —Ella también bajo la vista apenada.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Pudiste haberme escrito, preguntar por mí, irme a ver de vez en cuando… Si te tomaste la molestia de hacer un hechizo para esconder la panza, por lo menos te hubieras preocupado de ver si yo comía todos los días. —Esta vez no me preocupe por que ella sintiera mis sollozos bajo la máscara.

—Sabía que lo hacías, tu padre siguió robando después de eso.

—¿Y si él se hubiera desecho de mí también? Tú nunca te enterarías. —Intente de a poco, volver a mi semblante serio.

—Tú padre sería incapaz de eso, por esa razón me enamore de él.

—Y lo dejaste enseguida. Cuando hay amor, luchas para siempre por estar juntos, y tú… tú te rendiste a la primera.

Ella simplemente se quedó callada.

—¿Pero sabes una cosa? Poco me importa a mí. Yo viví 16 años sola con mi padre, seguiré así, con la gente que de verdad me quiere.

—Yo si te quiero, Riss. Te quiero tanto como quise a tu padre, pero hay cosas que no se pueden.

—¡Tú nunca quisiste a mi padre! Si lo hubieras querido en algún momento, no tendrías una hija poco después de que naciera yo. No tienes idea de cuánto sufrimos los dos. Y sin embargo tu estas casada y con una hija, mientras que él está solo. El si te quería de verdad.

Ella intento contestar algo, pero yo di media vuelta sin pensar escucharla. Tome el diamante y con un solo movimiento me tele transporte de nuevo a mi casa, junto a mi padre. Y así esperaba que sea mi vida por muchos años más. Sabía que cometería errores, pero de algo estaba segura, Nunca jamás seria como mi madre.

* * *

**Este es mi pequeño one-shot. Se me vino la idea a la cabeza despues de leer un libro y fue muy wow! Aunque se me hizo raro hacer que Red-x y Raven no esten juntos xD Pero en fin! en cualquier momento sigo mi otro fic, lo prometo! Besoos! **


End file.
